bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
I Did That! (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "I Did That!", Season 4, episode 5, 125th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo Spends Time ("You did that!") Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear talks about expressions, Worst Expression Ever and What Do You Think? {The word "Expressions" appears below it.} Bear: "Expressions". (nods) Did I mention the first letter that had began with? (The first letter flashes in white.) Look! The letter E! That's right! (The other "E" flashes in white too.) Actually...I think that would be the first letter. (The second flash disappears, making it single.) There. Much better. Anyway, if you're having an expression whether it's a joke or a feeling, you might be someone who's making fun of you. (An animated face with a smiling look is shown on the left with an animated picture of a crowd. The laugh track is heard.) Or, you might want to be a little bit...uh, depressed. (An animated person appears passing him with a sad look underneath a cloud with rain.) Or, you just want to...be, uh...mad. (An animated face with an angry look appears. Smoke comes out of his ears and the face had turned red.) You don't want to be a little surprised, though. You could just...come in here to surprise you. (An animated person with a surprised look appears right in front of the door. Confetti are shown falling.) Neat, huh? Just like the way someone had an expression! When people say they're just something about me having emotions, you say... (yells) You did that! (normal) Now, onto the song. (The song "Worst Expression Ever" begins.) Every time you look at me in the face A friend in need is an eternity disgrace Are you alone because you're sad? Are you upstairs in the room because you're mad? Well I'll tell you... That was the worst expression ever! I demand you to be the King of Never! I can hear those echoes in the wind at night The moon was shaped like a crescent, what a sight! Too far away for you to impress? Looking right back to me to confess? My feelings? Maybe not! I know this was the worst expression ever to do You know it was true An emotion could have been fascinating to you I remembered the day I told my parents "My stomach is starving to crave!" They all turn 90 to 92 as they passed away in their grave Shaping like a tombstone when the clouds turn gray But no, this is not my best day This is the worst expression ever We can all work together As a team we can make friends And all the beginnings and the ends What makes the worst expression ever That was the worst expression ever (Lookie here, y'all. You'd got a worst expression. It's right here.) Tutter Invents the Cheese Extractor / Sorts the Cheese Out Tutter: (turns to Bear who is inventing) Oh, no, Bear. Not now. I am much too busy. They both can go bad, and all my cheese will be rotten. If I don't get my cheese extractor working correctly, everything will be ruined! You see, I somehow forgot to fix this machine to invent, having to work on or hurry up a few seconds. Bear: That's okay, Tutter. I'll turn it on for you. (pulls the lever) Tutter: Okay... (as the lever powers on) ooh! The lever's on! (gets sucked in) Yee-ow! (lands on the conveyer) D'oh! (Tutter has finally landed on the conveyer belt. He realizes the conveyer doesn't come on.) Tutter: Oh, no. The conveyer belt's not running! (Bear packs his cheese and puts them in.) Here. Sort them out while I get my invention working. Bear: Right-O, Tutter. The most invention ever built is called the Cheese Extractor. If this would be running correctly, this... (the conveyer sucks all the cheese) How did you do that? Tutter: Well, I was inventing the Cheese Extractor, but all of this had went out. Somehow as it is to believe, (yells) you did that! (normal voice, the conveyer belt comes on) Oh, yes! The conveyer belt's finally running! (the conveyer belt escalates him and lands him onto the cart) Oof! Pretty tough work, Bear. (Some cheese landed onto the cart.) Ooh, my invention's working. Bear: Me? That invention finally worked, though. I was the one who invented the conveyer belt too until it didn't run. Therefore, I'm going to ask Jacques if he has the instructions to get the invention to work from back then. So...why are you in the cart? Tutter: I dunno. I just finally broke a few bones throughout the belly. Bear: Can I do it? Tutter: Sorry, Bear. We're going to build a bigger invention. It's always the reason why... (yells) you did that! (normal voice) All right, (gets off the cart) let's see how this works. (pulls the lever and the Cheese Extractor finally works and the cart moves with more carts and more cheese) Hooray, I did it! My machine is working again! Thank you, Bear. You're a very, big help. (tries to leave) Oh, and I almost forgot. (hands the tiny cheese) Here is this cheese to help you give to Pip and Pop. (leaves the kitchen) Well, I must get back to inventing the truck of cheese. (enters the hole) See you later! (closes the door) Bear: See you later, Tutter. Have fun working. (sighs) I wonder what Tutter meant by now. (hands the cheese) Say...the cheese is all...tiny. (stands up) Let's hand that to give it in the living room. Let's go. (exits the kitchen) The Otter Pond or a Playground? / Otter Love Pip Sometimes when you're workin' Pop Or hard at play Pip There's a feelin' that you get Pip and Pop That won't go away Pop It's a warm glow From deep inside Pip And it feels so good Pip and Pop You can't hide Pop That smile on your face When you're walkin' around Pip With your spirits so high Your feet don't touch the ground Pop That warm, fuzzy glow Pip We're singin' about Pip and Pop They call it love And it makes us wanna shout! L-O-V-E love Bear Yeah Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear Sing it, fellas Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Uh-huh Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear Go on and tell me more About the way that you adore Pop Now whether it's for bears Pip Or lemurs Pip and Pop Or mice Pip Otter Love's the best Pip and Pop 'Cause you're gettin' it twice Pop But with all the many different kinds of love out there Pip and Pop We just can't decide on our favorite, Bear Bear It's not one kind of love you're dreamin' of Pip and Pop (Gasp) Pop That's it! Pip and Pop We love love! L-O-V-E love Bear Oh yeah Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear Get a little closer Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Mm-hmm Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear It's so rare The way you care Go on, declare Share your love Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Don't be shy Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear These otters love to sing 'Cause it's a many-splendored thing Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Uh-huh Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear Their heads are reelin' 'Cause they're feelin' so appealin' Bear, Pip and Pop They / we love love Five Little Monkeys {Song at the end reveals to be at a living room where Bear is holding the microphone, tuning "Otter Love". He stops singing and clears his throat.} Bear: Sorry about that. I almost got that song stuck in my head for days. (puts down the microphone) But where are Pip and Pop? (looks around) It appears they went on to hunt for clams or something. The one where Pip and Pop are gone and, uh... (in Elvis impersonation) you did that! Maybe because I did that. Didn't I? (An offscreen laugh plays in the distance, then normal voice.) Wait a minute. Did you hear that? (He places each hand into his ear and hears another laugh.) That looks like it's Shadow. (looks more) If we look real hard and sing together, she appears. Close by. Hey, maybe I can use the microphone to sing. Let's sing it together. (picks up the microphone) (begins singing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (goes around the couch) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs and looks under) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is... (peeks up) Shadow? ♪ (camera pans) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (He stands under a lamp by the vines.) Shadow! (As Shadow appears on the living room somewhere different and laughs, Bear looks even more.) Bear: (turns and spots her, jumps in surprise) Shadow, there you are. Fancy meeting you here. But...what are you also been doing? Shadow: Oh, I'm just... (taps slowly at a safe position) leaping slowly into a platform by the lawn of the blue sky over the grass. (floats to the ground) Much safer than I do, Bear. Bear: (sighs) That's so soothing. Anywho; Shadow, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. I got a neat story to make myself some fun right out of me! Just watch. (glitter sounds) (Stock footage "Picture of Health" and "That Healing Feeling" are shown) Shadow: 5 Little Monkeys jumping on the bed One fall off and bumped his head Mama called the doctor *the 1st little monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: Hello. Doctor, my monkeys were jumping on my bed again! Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! That's my advice. Shadow: Then 4 little monkeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped his head Papa called the doctor *the 2nd little monkey bump his head* Papa Monkey: Hey doc, what am I gonna do with these monkeys? Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! What can I say? Shadow: Now 3 little monkeys jumping on the bed One fall off and bumped his head Mama called the doctor *the 3rd little monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: Oh Doc. What would I do with my monkeys? Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! And take 2 aspirin and call me in the morning. Shadow: So 2 little monkeys were jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped his head Papa called the doctor *the 4th little monkey bump his head* Papa Monkey: Hey doc, my monkeys! Will they be OK? Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! And that is my professional opinion! Shadow: Just 1 little monkey jumping on the bed One fall off and bumped his head Mama called the doctor *one last little monkey had bumped his head* Mama Monkey: (very upset) Oh Doc. My poor, little monkeys. *sad mood* Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: Put those monkeys right to the bed! {All 5 little monkeys are sleeping on the bed as their monkey parents were sad} Papa Monkey: Our poor, little monkeys. Mama Monkey: We love them so. (They both sigh) (more glitter sounds) Bear: (laughs) That was great, Shadow. You see, they sure have a lot of monkey business back there. Shadow: They sure do, Bear. Much of these monkeys gave up on their bananas after eating them. The only rules were (shows her fingers) no jumping around, no hanging on the floor upside down, and no being upset either. Probably wouldn't make fun of them at all. Bear: Yes. I understand. Shadow: And I understand, too. Well I'm off. If you ever want to hear another story, you'll be in better shape if you catch me! (waves her hand and disappears) Bear: Bye, Shadow. I hope you'll have a better day sooner. (sighs) I guess it's up to me to leave the living room. Bear Confesses Their Friends / Clean Up the House {The song "Clean Up the House" begins.} Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: The Big Blue House - It is nighttime.} {Cut to Bear touching the stairway circle.} Bear: Wow. So much has happened today! You know, I bet Luna will love to hear all about it! Come on. Let's go see Luna. {goes upstairs} {Cut to Bear entering the attic.} Bear: {camera pans} Ah, The Attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 3 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. See ya soon. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And By the way, One last thing before I go, The most important thing in your life is the expression in need: you did that. So come again soon. Bye-bye. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts